The New Girl
by nadiabakz
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, brings a mysterious new girl. Being friends with Gryfindors, she is placed in Slytherin. Meeting the new boy Draco, and having some history... There will be a lot of confusion. Lemons later! R&R PLEASE
1. The Beach

Natalia suddenly felt the heat on her face

Natalia suddenly felt the heat on her face. Unwillingly, she woke up to a brilliant day, with the sunshine pouring on her face. _Hmm.. this is gunna be a good day. _She quickly ran out of bed and started to gussy up. _A day with the girls at the beach would be fun…_ Nat took out her mobile phone and paged her friends Izzy and Jude. Then, she pulled out her favourite bikini. The thin black and gold material strapped around her body, tightly, bringing out the best of Nat's curves. Nat admired herself in the mirror. Her large hazel eyes were applied with mascara and eyeliner, which made them stand out even more. Her light brown hair was brushed delicately, leaving a few waves. _Hah, if I don't meet a guy today, then that'll be something. _

She started fantasizing about a few boys she would meet at the beach today till a loud HONKKKK was heard outside her window. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nat shouted to herself, rushing out the door.

--

Draco woke up with a start. The sun burned his white, delicate face. "Fuck!" He yelled to himself, throwing a pillow at the window. He rolled over, his back facing the window, _This is gunna be a bad day… _

Just then, his maid, Antonella, walked in.

"Master Draco." She bowed to him. Draco smirked, as her little French maid uniform barely covered her behind which was now in full view.

"Yessssss Antonella?" he said, trying to act intimidating.

"Master Lucius wants to remind you about the beach you will be going to with your parents today."

"Fuck my life. Now get out" he hissed at the maid.

Draco started to mourn about the beach. The sun. The muggles. He shivered to himself.

--

Nat sat down comfortably on the beach, as she applied sunblock on herself. A tall, built, boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked over to her.

"Now now, why don't I rub that sunblock over your body for you?"

"Um no thanks."

She hated boys like this. As beautiful as Nat was, she never had a boyfriend. She never admired boys who used the same catch lines, took more time dressing that she did, and most importantly, were mindless muggles.

At the age of 10, Nat's parents were murdered. She never knew how and why until her 11th birthday. Her uncle, Albus Dumbledore, visited her with news that changed her life. He informed her that her parents were "Death Eaters", a group of fighters for the Dark Lord. She lost their life to other wizards, while in combat, fighting for the Dark Lord.

"B-but-t.. I've never heard of the Dark Lord on BBC!" She remembered saying to Albus. His eyes lit up and laughed at her, in a kind way. And that's when her uncle told her about the wizarding world. She was a witch. She wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizardry, because it wasn't safe enough for Nat to attend. Her parents killed many. Albus feared that her presence at Hogwarts would alarm other kids. So for the past 6 years, Natalia was home-schooled.

"Nat, stop being such a party pooper!" her friend Izzy said, obviously annoyed.

"I just… have a lot of things on my mind. I'm gunna go for a run." Nat said automatically. Thinking about her parents death, and magic made her feel dizzy. And running was her favourite solution for clearing her mind.

--

Draco settled in the little beach house they had, muttering angrily to himself.

"Oh my baby, don't be upset. Go catch some waves! Soak up some sun." His mom said to him, pinching his cheeks.

He reluctantly changed into his bathing suit and went by the beach, lying on the sand. _Maybe I'll meet a sexy muggle girl… _He thought before hitting himself. _Muggles? Hah. They're so dirty, I wouldn't even want them to suck my dick! _

Draco put his hands behind his head, lying in the sand, thinking about nothing.

--

Natalia was an athlete. She ran so much that when she looked back, she didn't even see people anymore. She was about to turn back until she saw a little beach house, which she swore she never saw before. Curiosity crept through Nat as she slowly approached the house. She saw a pale, built boy lying in the sand, obviously sleeping. _I better go back…_ She thought, but couldn't move. There was something about this boy.

--

Draco took in the relaxing silence until he heard moving in the sand. Reluctant to disturb his peaceful nap, he slowly lifted his head towards the movement. There he saw beauty. His mouth dropped a little and his eyebrows were raised. She was a beautiful, tanned girl, with the body of a supermodel. She gasped when Draco noticed her, obviously embaressed.

"And you are?" he said in a husky voice.

"Ummm.. I'm…… not supposed to be here." The girl said nervously.

--

The boy was beautiful. His body was perfectly built. Not too big, like the douche bags she knew. His eyes were a harsh blue that almost looked grey. His pale blonde hair fell lazily over his eyes, and his voice…. Oh his voice…. Was sexy beyond belief.

"No really, what's your name?" the boy asked gently.

"Um Uh. I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nat."

"Nice to meet you Nat," he annunciated her name, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

She was about to keep asking about him when she remembered he was probably another muggle. She didn't know why she kept thinking about muggle boys, when she was going to attend Hogwarts in two weeks anyways.

"Okay bye." She answered calmly

The boy, Draco, raised one eyebrow, obviously not used to her attitude.

"Excuse me?" he replied, much more harsh than before.

"Ugh… muggles… they're all the same." She said, before turning on her heels.

Suddenly she felt her wrist being held firmly.


	2. Meetings

She did not just say that

She did not just say that. _Maybe I heard wrong…_ Draco thought to himself.

"What did you say?" He said, severely.

Nat's eyes were big, obviously shocked from his reaction.

"I said… you're all the same." She answered slowly.

"No, before that." Draco demanded.

"…Muggle…"

Draco was in shock. Natalia… Natalia Dumbledore. Her parents were the heir to the Dark Lord. He's heard so many stories.

"Follow me." He said, taking her wrist and guiding her inside his house.

Draco could tell how hesitant she was.

He took her to the family room, in his beach house.

"Mom! DAD! Come down!" Draco yelled, searching for something. He turned to look at Nat, making sure she was still there. But her expression made him relax. She looked confused, and her eyes looked even bigger, making her look incredibly cute. Draco chuckled.

"What's funny?" she asked quietly.

Draco smiled to himself, "Don't worry about it."

At that moment, his parents ran downstairs. They looked at Draco, and he pointed at Nat. He didn't need to say anything. They understood.

"Natalia… It's a pleasure." Lucius said calmly. Nat hesitated then shook his hand.

--

_What the BLAH am I doing?! I don't even know this guy. Who the hell are these people? Well… they are beautiful…_

"I'm sorry- I don't really know who you are. I don't really know why I'm here. Why I followed this boy here," she blurted, pointing at Draco, "I really should go. I don't want any trouble. Sor- "

The lovely lady, who seemed to be Draco's mom walked over to her. She gently patted her head. It was so soothing. Nat took a deep breath, and started again.

"And you are?" she tried.

"Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa. We are followers of the Dark Lord, your parents were my friends. They were unbelievable. It's such a shame."

Nat took a deep breath. _Okay. So they're wizards. _She tried to register it.

"Hah! I found it!" She turned to see Draco holding up a picture, his smile so big and triumphant, it made Nat giggle.

--

His first reaction was amazement. Her laugh, was like music to his ears. So delicate and innocent. It matched her beautiful face. Her beautiful voice. Her beautiful body. Oh my god. Draco blushed at the thought of her, and looked up to find her smiling at him.

Draco blushed.

He blushed?!

_What the hell! Why am I blushing?! This is so embarrassing, no girl makes me blush._

He put the picture in his father's hands and walked out of the room to save himself more embarrassment. He found his room and plopped himself on it. He didn't think of nothing this time. He thought of her. If she only knew…

When Draco was a little boy, he met Natalia. Lucius and her father were best mates at the time. Draco shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember more clearly.

There she was, the cutest little angel. She wore a little pink dress that was half covered by her long curly brown hair. Her eyes were big and beautiful. Draco was eight, and already very attracted to girls. His little tux looked funny around his skinny body, and he suddenly felt self conscious of his body compared to Nats. His father told him that he was supposed to marry Nat. It was destiny.

Her parents death changed everything. Lucius never talked about it, which made Draco completely forget. Until now.

He heard a soft knock on his door. Obviously his mom. The only one who cared about him. "Come in."

Instead, the delicate Natalia entered the room, nervously.

"Hi…"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for thinking you were a creep. Your dad explained it all to me. None the less, I really should leave. I'll see you around. In about a week."

She said quietly, and left the room, knowing he wouldn't answer.

As soon as he heard the sound of the front door closing, he ran downstairs to his parents.

"She's coming to Hogwarts?!"

Lucius chuckled to himself, "I see you remember her."

Draco just looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes she's coming. Albus," Lucius spit out the name, "finds that it's safe enough now."

Draco just nodded.

He headed back to his original spot on the beach. Instead of resting, he drew absent mindedly in the sand. After a few minutes, Draco snapped back to reality and looked at what he drew.

**Natalia**

He frantically looked around himself and saw he wrote her name everywhere. He quickly got up and kicked water at it, before anyone saw.

Draco was frustrated with himself. He couldn't be here anymore. He wanted to go home.

--

It took forever for Natalia to get back to her friends.

"NAT! There you are! Where were you?!" Jude and Izzy cried in unison.

"Sorry guys, I lost track of time." Nat replied robotically. There was no emotion in her voice. Her friends guessed something was wrong, and got the hint.

"Let's go home."

Nat nodded and swallowed the big lump in her throat, trying to smile back at them.

The whole car ride home, she thought about magic. She thought about the words Albus told her, the words Lucius told her. She thought about Draco. There was something about him that was so familiar. Something. But she didn't know what.

She closed her eyes.

_It's real Nat. It's all true. You're a witch._

--

Draco stepped in front of the fire place, and carefully said, "Malfoy manor."

He hated using the floo network. It made him dizzy. As soon as he felt the cold floors beneath him, he opened his eyes. Trying to concentrate on his surroundings.

He was in his room but heard something. Someone was in here. Draco's room was the size of a large condo. Carefully, wand out, Draco walked towards his bed.

He gasped.

Two people were there.

"DRACO-it's not what you think!" said a high squeal.

_What the FUCK?!_


	3. His Eyes

It was Pansy and Blaise

It was Pansy and Blaise ! In his bed. His girlfriend and his best friend.

"You dirty bastard." Draco said calmly, as if it was a fact. It surprised him that he was so calm. He didn't care.

He never really felt for Pansy anyways. She was just there for pleasure. Blaise would still be his best man. He knew how he felt. He probably only wanted Pansy for action. He chuckled to himself.

Draco went to the family room and turned on his 80 inch plasma TV. There was a football game on, Manchester United and Arsenal. Draco's attention was fully diverted to the screen.

"Bro… I'm sorry man. It just happened. Can I explain?" Blaise said behind him, his face full of worry.

Draco scowled, not because he was angry but because Blaise distracted him from watching the game.

Blaise misinterpreted it and backed away to the kitchen.

It was Pansy's turn.

_Ugh her voice is sooooooooo annoying. _

"Draco! Baby! I'm so sorry. Listen, we came here looking for you and your maid told us that you were gone to the beach, and your bed was right there, and next thing you kn-" she blabbed on.

"-Ah just shut up Pansy. You're bothering me." Draco said, waving her off.

Pansy floo'd back to her house.

"Blaise? Oi!" Draco called, when the game was called to half time. Blaise cautiously approached him, with eyes full of guilt.

"I don't care Blaise, I've been trying to get that clown off of me for awhile. Now listen, I got something to tell you."

And Draco told Blaise about Natalia. The whole story.

"So she's sexy?" Blaise said, excited.

"Bloody hot, mate. Hey," Draco saw the excitement in Blaise's eyes, "She's mine. Don't get any ideas!"

--

It was time. She packed up all her stuff. Dumbledore took Nat shopping for her witch equipment. He even bought her the newest broom.

She was heading to the "Weasley Residence." Nat had no idea where that was, but Albus reassured her they were great people and that they would take her to the train.

"Weasley Residence!" Nat said, throwing floo powder.

When she opened her eyes, she saw 5 people staring at her with big eyes. She blinked a few times, "Um… Hello?"

There was a fairly round, orange haired woman with a look of admiration in her eyes. There was a short, cute, red head about my age looking at me with eyebrows raised. Nat looked at another girl with poofy brown hair and a curious look in her eyes. She smiled at Nat, "I'm Hermione." She nodded, "Nat."

Natalia continued to evaluate everyone. There was another red haired boy, gawping at her. She knew that look. She got it a lot. But at this moment, it was the most awkward look.

Finally, she looked at the last boy. He had no emotion in his face. She couldn't read anything in his eyes. _His eyes…_ They were a beautiful deep blue. _I could stare in those for hours. _But the thing that she noticed the most was his scar.

Her jaw dropped.

Harry Potter?

"Harry Potter….?" Nat accidentally said out loud. He chuckled quietly, breaking the awkward silence. Nat didn't think anything was funny. Her serious face obviously gave it away, as Harry whipped the look of amusement on his face. _This was going to be interesting._

Mrs. Weasley showed Nat to her room and introduced her to everyone, telling her a little bit about them. Hermione instantly came up to Nat, as soon as Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Oh I've heard so many stories about you! This is so exciting! There's never been a 'new girl' at school! Well atleast not at after the first year, because technically everyone is –"

"-Oh come off it 'Mione!" Ron said. A little giggle escaped Nat's perfect lips. Everyone looked stunned, as if Nat was an alien.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-concious.

"Nothing… just haven't you heard you laugh. Glad to know you're happy!" Ginny explained. A smile crept up on Nat's face. She could definitely get used to these people. She glanced at Harry who gave her a curious smile, one eyebrow raised.

_Fuck, he's cute…_

The rest of the night was amazing. She bonded with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. It was a little different around Harry. He was so calm around her, it seemed like he didn't make an effort to talk. Obviously, she was wrong.

Slowly, everyone left the table. Soon enough, Nat and Harry were the only ones left.

"You know, I can relate to you. I've never been able to before. For once, the attention won't be on me at school." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Haha thanks! How reassuring."

Harry kept looking at her. It was as if he could pierce through her, with those eyes.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself.

"What's wow?" Harry asked, suddenly looking down.

_Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud. _

"Well…. Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Nat said confidently. She knew the game with boys. Boost their ego, then drop them hard. She expected the usual answer "baby, tell me something I don't know."

Oh how she hated those muggle boys!

Instead, Harry's cheeks turned crimson red. He laughed awkwardly, touching his neck. Then his eyes connected with Nat's again.

"I could ask you the same question." He said quietly.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! I promise the next one will be really good**

Draco sat in the back of his limo. His mother and father sat in between him. Not saying anything. His father decided to break the silence.

"Son. You know that you have to continue for me if anything happens…"

_Oh no… not the death eater speech…_

"Being a death eater will be the greatest accomplishment ever. It's a blessing…."

Draco tuned out his father's words and replaced his thoughts by picturing Natalia in a tight green slytherin robe. _Oh she would look even sexier in that robe…_

It was a long drive to Kings Cross.

--

"Okay, watch Hermione, Ron and Ginny. All you have to do is run through. It'll work, trust me." Harry reassured her, circling her lower back with his hand. Her two days at the Weasley Residence, made her forget about Draco. Almost.

"Oi Potter, you planning on creating a traffic jam all day?" she heard his beautiful voice. Nat turned around quickly, and observed. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt with dark jeans. _Wow, I could get used to wizard boys. _

Nat smirked at him, hoping to get his attention. She put all her weight on one leg, making her more curvy. She wore light blue skinny jeans and a tight green polo.

She definitely got his attention.

Draco straightened up, cleared his throat and blushed again.

"Oh.. Hi Nat…" he said awkwardly.

She smiled, "Hey Draco. See you in the train?"

He just nodded.

The four friends (Hermione, Ron, Harry and Nat) sat in a compartment together.

"You know Malfoy?!" Harry almost spit at her.

"Uh yeah… My parents, his parents… You know…" she tried to explain.

No one said anything. "Well, he's a really nice guy! He would be in Gryffindor right?" Nat tried to continue. Hermione's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. No one said anything. Then they all roared in laughter.

"Ma-lfo-y.. in Gryffindor!" And they continued to laugh.

The three of them explained to Nat that Gryffindor was the best house, and definitely the one she'd be in, with the rest of them. Slytherin was the cruel house. The one Draco was in. Harry explained how disgusting Draco was. The school bully. Everyone hated him.

It was hard for Natalia to believe such a thing. Draco was so sweet to her!

"Let's go introduce you to the others!" Hermione said, pulling Nat's hand.

"Can we eat too?" The two girls laughed.

--

He heard the angelic laughter. Draco straightened up his spine and continued to pretend to listen to Blaise, while keeping alert from the corner of his eye. Then he saw her. Falling behind _Granger_. He shuddered to himself. _She's hanging out with potty head, weasel and the mudblood. I have to save her. _

Instantly, Draco stood up and opened the compartment door.

"Nat!" he cried out after her.

Natalia turned around to face him, with a grin on her face. She waved to him and it weakened Draco's knees. He gestured for her to come over. _Obviously, I have an impact on her too. _Nat didn't waste a second to go over to Draco.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She nodded.

"Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. This is Natalia. Natalia Dumbledore."

The three boys swooned in their seats. Pansy glared at her.

"Hmm… I've heard things about you." Pansy hissed.

Draco squeezed her hand. And Pansy blew up.

"SO THIS IS THE NEW GIRL HUH? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S SOME LITTLE UGLY TART. I AM SO MUCH BETTER FOR YOU."

Draco was stunned. _This bitch has nerve! _His second reaction was horror. Nat's eyes gave it away. She was insulted. Not because of what Pansy called her, but because she thought I was dating Pansy. _Oh shittt..._


	5. Cheated

**Hey guys, I would REALLY appreciate a review. Even if it's a negative one. Any feed back is appreciated!**

Nat felt stupid._ How long has he been dating this girl?! Did they break up…? _Questions filled Natalia's head as she made her way back to Hermione.

"Where've you been Nat?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Draco introduced me to his friends…" She answered quietly.

Hermione let it slide. She understood something was wrong. She was a good friend, she gave Nat her space.

Nat met a few other friends, mostly all Gryffindor. Nat felt better, she knew she was going to be in the best house.

Nat and Hermione made their way back to their compartment, but they had to pass Draco's first. She practically sprinted passed it.

It was a long train ride, and soon enough, she fell asleep.

--

Draco sat down trying to block out Pansy's squeals.

"Oh shut it." He said firmly. Instantly, Pansy stopped.

"Sorry baby… I know you miss me. I miss you too!" she all of a sudden clung to his clothes and her hands started to roam his body. Not a few days ago, this would have made Draco just a little horny but this had no effect on him at all. So Pansy tried a little harder. She instantly reached inside his pants, making Draco flinch and move her hands.

"Not in the mood…" he muttered.

Draco got out of his compartment, looking for Nat. He didn't know if he was going to apologize to her, it's not something he did. He just needed to see her. To hear her voice. Her touch. Be in her presence.

He finally saw Hermione and Ron chatting and opened the compartment door, and saw Nat. Sleeping. On Harry Potter.

She had his arm around his torso, and Harry's hand was stroking her cheek. She moved her face to his neck and barely opened her eyes to smile at him.

Draco growled. _I'm so stupid! What the fuck am I doing here?! _

Nat opened her eyes wide now, looking horrified in the eyes of Draco.

She didn't say anything. Draco stormed out, shutting the compartment door violently.

He entered back in his compartment, grabbing Pansy's arms and leading her to the bathroom.

She giggled, reaching for his belt. "I knew you'd come back to me, baby."

"Just give me pleasure." Draco said roughly.

He needed to get Nat out of his mind.

He closed his eyes as Pansy took off his pants and played with his dick. First stroking it with her hand then sucking it.

She put his pants on then, moved her way to his mouth. Draco kissed her passionately. Pansy was so shocked, Draco never kissed her passionately.

"You obviously missed me." Pansy smirked in his mouth.

That wasn't it at all. Draco shut his eyes tight, as hard as he tried, he couldn't. He pictured himself kissing Nat, putting his hands through her hair, touching her back. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

--

The walk to the Great Hall was phenomenal. Nat could definitely get used to this.

Dumbledore made a spectacular speech. She felt proud. This man, was admired by all these students, and she was his niece! Something in Dumbledore's speech grabbed her attention.

"… And so we have a new student this year. Please welcome Natalia Dumbledore. I expect you all to be the gentle students I know you are. Furthermore, she will be sorted, as tradition."

Dumbledore waved his hand to her, signaling her to step forward.

Nat was shaking, all eyes were on her. Except one. The grey eyes were watching his plate. She swallowed, standing up. Hermione patted her arm, "Don't worry Nat! You'll be in Gryffindor, be confident!"

It seemed like forever to reach the stool. On the way, she received hoots and whistles. Awkwardly, she sat on the little stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm... interesting… it's all about blood, but also about character…" the hat muttered to itself.

"I've come to the conclusion that you should be in……

SLYTHERIN!"

Nat smiled, not really paying attention to the hat, making her way to the Gryffindor table, to sit beside Hermione again. Something stopped her though. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked upset. _Why? Wait-WHAT. SLYTHERIN?_

"WHAT?" Nat suddenly turned, facing Dumbledore. He raised his shoulder, there was nothing he could do. He gestured to the green table.

Reluctantly and very slowly, Nat slipped into the empty spot beside Blaise. He patted her on the back, along with a few other Slytherins.

Nat couldn't eat. She occasionally shared a few words with Blaise, who seemed really nice. _Well that makes one._

When Blaise offered to show her the dorm, Draco stepped infront of them.

"Natalia, as head boy, I have to give you these." He pratically threw the robes at her face.

Blaise led Nat out of the Great Hall.

"Haha Draco, you're so funny! You should've whipped them at her!" Pansy squealed.

After climbing confusing stairs, Blaise and Nat were infront of a portrait.

"Okay. So the password to get in is Mudblood."

"Mudblood." Nat repeated as the portrait swung open. The Slytherin common room was beautiful. _I could get used to this… I hope. _

Blaise showed her around the room, and then showed her to her room. He handed Nat her robes, and let her get dressed. When she came out, Blaise looked slightly stunned.

"Wow.. well… let's say green's your colour." He smiled at her.

Nat observed herself in the mirror. Her robe seemed perfectly fitted. The green in the robe made her hazel eyes look even lighter. It went perfectly with her complexion.

"Thanks" Nat smiled back.

Nat and Blaise sat down by the fire, in the common room as people slowly entered.

"So I said to the muggle, You better clean my shoes!" she heard Draco's loud voice enter the common room. He was surrounded by 5 girls, all giggling at his joke.

The common room was crowded now as Nat started introducing herself to everyone.

"SILENCE!"

She turned to see a greasy, black haired teacher standing near the door. All the students stopped right away. Blaise whispered in her ear, "That's Professor Snape."

"This message is directed to Ms. Dumbledore. I am here to inform you that your guide is Ms. Parkinson. You will follow her around school, and she will be your guide. That's all." He finished and hurried out of the room.

_Could this day be any worse?_

Nat spoke a little too soon.


	6. Lost

She turned her head towards the fireplace only to see Draco and Pansy practically eating each other's faces

She turned her head towards the fireplace only to see Draco and Pansy practically eating each other's faces. Pansy was sitting on his lap, pushing against Draco with incredible force. She had her hands in his hair, messing up his hair. Draco seemed delighted. He wasn't pushing Pansy away nor was he trying to get more of her. He just sat there, letting her roam his body.

"Let's-take this-in my-room baby" Nat heard Pansy whisper between pants. Nat was too distracted in the two that she didn't notice Blaise talking to her.

"Nat? Are you listening to me?"

Natalia turned around to see Blaise looking at her with curious eyes, then looking past her shoulder at the scene. He seemed slightly embaressed.

"I'm sorry. Look, this has been a really long day for me. I think I'm going to bed now. Thanks for everything today, I really appreciated it." And she really did. Blaise gave her an understand smile. _He's so sweet! _Nat went on her tippy toes to give Blaise a little peck on the cheek. She heard a little growl behind her. She turned to see Draco staring at her menacingly. Pansy was still on his lap, but she was chatting it up with another Slytherin girl. _How dare he! What a little hypocrite! _

It seemed that Nat's face showed the same thing she was thinking. Her eyes turned into slights and her mouth was slightly opened. Draco stood up immediately.

_Too late for excuses. _She thought to herself, running up the stairs to her room. She shut the door so hard, the whole Slytherin common room looked up to the noise.

--

_Why the fuck do I keep screwing up! _Draco thought to himself. He never meant to hurt Nat's feelings. He would never! The only reason he snogged Pansy was for the same reason as the bathroom incident. To get Nat off his mind.

Even though Draco never made it official, Pansy spread the word that she was back with Draco. He couldn't keep screwing up, he knew it. And there was only one way to make it better.

Draco looked at the clock beside his night table. **2:34 am**.

He quickly put a shirt on, and quietly crept out of his room. It would have been hard for anyone to find the girl's dorms in this dark, but after many one night stands, Draco knew his way perfectly.

He quietly opened the door, praying it wouldn't creek. As swiftly as possible, Draco glided across the room, to Nat's bed. He didn't dare to breathe. Draco looked down at her beautiful face. It was troubled. Her face was scrunched in frustration and later, released in a frown. It hurt him to think that whatever was on her mind, he made matters worse.

"Silencio!" he whispered as low as possible. Nat's eyes flew upon and slowly took in Draco's face peering down at her. _Thank Merlin for the Silencio charm_, Draco thought, looking at Nat screaming. He smiled sheepishly at her, and quickly perched her over his shoulder. He felt Nat's little wrists banging against his back, trying to hurt him. Even when she was trying to make him feel pain, it brought pleasure. Her every little touch. Draco lay her down in the corner of the common room, hidden behind a column. He looked at Nat with pleading eyes. _Please don't scream and run away from me. _

By this time, Nat was too worn out to make a run for it. Draco reluctantly removed the silencing charm.

"Look at me." Draco whispered, seeing how Nat refused to look him in the eye, only staring at her little feet.

"Look at me!" he whispered again, more severely.

Slowly, her head turned up, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. He's never apologized to a girl before.

"I can't believe you! You're such a little player. You led me to believe that there was something. I didn't know what it was. If we were just friends, or even more. How do you expect me to apologize to you? You have a girlfriend, Malfoy, " she spit out his last name, "even if you don't care about me, stop lying to other girls. What everyone says about you, I never believed, but now I really DO." Nat finally finished. She was breathing heavily.

It took a few seconds for Draco to take it in.

"Let me start of by saying that Pansy is not my girlfriend. She was. Until I saw her making love to my best friend. She has her own little imagination." Draco answered slowly.

"Then why were you snogging her!?"

Draco took a deep breath. _Am I ready to confess?_

"How do you feel about me, Nat?"

Her face looked confused. "Tha-that's not the answer to my question."

"It will help explain my answer. Please." He closed his eyes. When she didn't say anything, Draco looked up in her eyes. She was lost.

"I… I don't know." Nat stood up abruptly, and ran back to her room.

She wasn't **lost. **Draco **lost **her.

**Please review! Any feedback is appreciated.**


	7. There's A First For Everything

**I know it took a long to update! But this is my longest chapter yet, Enjoy!**

It was a painful morning.

Literally.

Nat felt sharp jabs in her side. She groaned and turned over. She heard the jabs on her back now. Half asleep, Nat mumbled a few words including "stop" and "leave me alone." She heard a few giggles.

"So this is the new girl?" she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. That was her status now? Her name? A vision of Nat walking down the corridors, while people were whispering 'the new girl', popped up in her mind. She groaned again.

"Yup. And she's my BITCH." She heard a familiar voice. The disgusting, screechy, whiney voice she despised already. Nat promised herself that she would make no enemies, that was surely the last thing she needed. _Too late…_ Nat thought in her head. Slowly, she looked at the sun peering through the window. Memories of the previous night were slowly creeping back in her memory.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide. What did Draco mean by all that?! Why did he care so much?! Nat turned around, facing the obnoxious girls and saw the wand in their hands, preparing to poke her again. She slightly pushed them out of her away, heading for her closet.

"If you don't mind… I got to go to breakfast." Pansy said. Nat tried to put the voice aside, _just ignore her… come on Nat, you're better than this. _

Taking Nat's silence as an insult, Pansy pushed forward. "I'm getting impatient. I really want to see my Drackie-kins. I'm sure he misses me just as much." Nat snorted to herself. _Drackie-kins? Oh please! _Nat applied a bit of foundation and mascara, let her hair down from the bun it was in all night. Somehow, she looked fantastic. Her skin was perfect, and her hair came down wavy. Nat half-smiled at herself.

--

Draco diverted his eyes to the opening of the Great Hall doors. It was definitely something worth looking. Pansy was blabbering on about something (probably Draco), while two other girls trailed behind her, pretending to look captivated by whatever Pansy was saying. In the back, looking gloomy, was beauty. Natalia practically dragged her feet behind Pansy. A realistic thought came to Draco's mind. Pansy probably took 2 hours trying to look half-decent, while Nat probably took less than a minute and looked…well… way more than decent! A small smirk escaped his lips.

It didn't last very long.

Nat gave him a death glare, from behind the girls. Draco's face suddenly turned serious. He saw Nat attempting to free herself from the girls, and make her way to the Gryffindor table, when she was pulled back by Pansy.

"Hi baby!" Pansy squealed, almost choking Draco from behind. She planted slobbery kisses all around his face. Draco's face obviously didn't seem happy because Nat started giggling from amusement.

"What are you laughing about?" Pansy hissed at her.

Draco searched for something in her eyes all through breakfast. Nothing. Nothing! It was as if nothing happened last night. He's never been more open about his feelings, and Nat acted as if she didn't care. Anger filled through Draco. _Who does she think she is? No one, not even Natalia, messes with a Malfoy's feelings._  
Nat got up to leave, being greeted by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all gave her sympathizing looks and hugs. One lingered a little more than the others. Harry had his arm curled around the small of her back. He squeezed her slightly, and rested his head on top of hers. Draco was disgusted she was hanging around that filthy Gryffindor.

"Pansy," Draco said, rather huskily, "My room. Now." He needed to clear the images out of his head.

That half-hour in Draco's room was the first time. The first time he didn't imagine Pansy as Natalia. The first time he just needed pleasure to forget. The first time, since meeting Natalia Dumbledore, that his thoughts **were **cleared.

--

Hermione practically skipped infront of the other three.

"Nat, I'm so sorry you got picked for Slytherin, but that doesn't mean anything! You can still chill with us like 24/7 !"

The four friends laughed. It was the first time, since arriving at Hogwarts, that Nat was truly happy. When the four friends arrived in the prefect room, Harry pulled her aside.

"Nat… can I talk to you?" he whispered gently. Nat nodded her head, un aware of what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Well, I know that we've only known each other for awhile, but I clicked with you right away. I feel like you understand me, easier than anyone possibly could. When I saw you, something came over me. Ease. Reassurance. Joy. You don't know what you mean to me, Nat. You don't know what you mean, in general. You're so kind, and forgiving. You're so gentle and smart. You know who to trust, and who to be cautious of. There's no negative side to you. I see that. Others do too. You know… when you got sorted in Slytherin, it felt like everything I felt about you was gone. But you insisted on still being our friends, and that meant the world to me. And well, I supposed I've been blabbing on… I mean- You know…- Oh bloody hell, Nat will you be my girlfriend?" Harry finally finished, looking flushed. Nat was confused at first, then started to giggle.

"Wow, that was the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me. And of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Nat hugged Harry as if he was the last boy she'd ever touch. Images of Draco pulling her from bed last night flashed through her mind. She hugged Harry tighter, desperately trying to push them away.

Harry bent down, kissing her nose. Nat raised her head higher, so her lips were brushing against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt the warmth of their bodies. Harry's body was practically glued to Nat's. She felt his every muscle in his body, his every nerve. She could feel how anxious he was. She closed her eyes, and moved her face forward, kissing Harry on his lips. She slowly started to pull back, when Harry pushed her back. His lips were hungry, as they started to suck on Nat's bottom lip. Nat willingly put her full mouth on his, and slowly opened it, as his tongue started to slip in. They kissed passionately for a few minutes.

For the first time, Nat pushed Draco out of her mind. His confusing words, his desperate actions, his cold stares. She felt free. For the first time.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
